Just Another Day
by KairiLuv
Summary: Yuxas. A certain customer catches Roxas attention in the coffee shop. Now he knows Yuffie's having extra chocolate topping, just for being her... favouritism. Read and Review please. One  Shot.


A/N: Ok this song came to mind so I thought of making it into a One-shot for one of my favourite pairings, Yuxas. I've only done 1 one-shot with this pairing, so I think it deserves another heehee. Besides this song was sang by the voice actor for Roxas - so it all ties in.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I do not own the shop and I do not own the song. I own nothing. They belong to their respected owners. I'm just writing a one-shot …now leave me be and read on.

* * *

**Just Another Day  
**_KairiLuv_

He groaned at the constant buzz of his alarm clock. Stubbornly refusing to open his eyes he blindly felt for the 'off' button and slammed his fist hard onto the irritating contraption. Silence. Smiling smugly he rolled back over and snuggled deep into the warmth of his pillow. It felt as though only moments passed but he stirred and yawned loudly. Sitting up he stretched his toned arms and arched his back, feeling a dull click he grinned lazily. Stifling another yawn he spared a glance at the alarm clock. He had to do a double take to register the red neon numbers and his blue eyes widened.

"Yickes!" Roxas leapt out of bed and dashed for the bathroom, viciously brushing his pearly whites he darted for downstairs. He paused at the mirror to pat down some unruly blonde spikes, he grumbled as they defied his attempts.

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again_

He threw a white shirt over his slightly bronzed body and stirred the contents of his black coffee, which he sorely needed. The strong aroma of coffee beans clung to his breath, he uncertainly smelt it by breathing into his hand. Shrugging Roxas set the half full mug down on the counter and hurried for the door. The blonde paused seconds before opening the door, he had a strong feeling he was missing something. Putting a hand to his head he looked down with a raised brow.

"Oh." He muttered simply, realising he wasn't wearing anything besides his socks and black boxers. Heat crept up to his cheeks as he laughed nervously at himself. "Glad no one was around to see that."

_Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then_

He quickly took the stairs back to his darkened room, taking the steps two at a time. Tripping on the last step his feet fumbled for balance. Throwing open the navy curtains he squinted at the immense light pouring into his bedroom. His eyes frantically scanned the room for something to wear.

"Ah ha!" Roxas grinned and pointed to the abandoned denim jeans with the black belt still weaved through the belt loops. He dove each leg into the jeans and patted his pockets, his eyes twinkled with joy upon hearing the small '_clink'_ of his keys.

_I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door_

Minutes later he yanked open the door to his silver Range Rover and reversed off his narrowed driveway. He honked the horn and waved with a smile to his balding neighbour who also looked like he was in a hurry. Roxas rounded the corner and continued towards the main city, suddenly he hit Red Lights. He slowed down and stopped, glaring at the lights. Why did they torment him like this? Hatefully changing when he was already going to be in trouble with his boss. Roxas sighed deeply and drummed his fingers against the wheel, muttering a few colourful curses under his breath.

_Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change_

Finally the lights flickered to a shocking emerald, Roxas continued his journey along the winding roads to work. It was a Saturday, one of the busiest days of the week; and he was late. Roxas nervously ran his hands through his hair again to try and smarten his appearance, once again his hair was his enemy. To rid the many insult's Cid would throw his way Roxas switched on the radio, every so often impatiently changing the station until he found a song he liked.

"Argh, Shera will understand…She always does, but Cid; he's not gonna take this lightly." The blonde boy said to no one in particular. Shera, the kindest woman you could ever meet with eyes the colour of chocolate truffle, was Cid's wife. She was soft spoken and looked remarkably healthy for her age, the greying strands of chestnut hair was a give-away.

_Just another day  
It started out like any other_

Roxas took a large intake of breath, rounded the corner and easily found himself a parking space in the 'Staff' Section. Quickly rummaging through his pockets he found his parking ID and left it on the dashboard, he wouldn't want to get fined now would he? Jumping out of his car he locked it then hurried through the glass doors keeping his head down. Starbucks was busy, as usual, only now with a lot more adolescences roaming around the place causing some disruption. Behind the counter he saw his fellow companions rushing around making latte's, cappuccino's, hazel nut or caramel hot chocolate. There was a buzz in the atmosphere that he loved, which is why he put up with Cid for as long as he has.

_Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_

"Roxas, where have you been?" His spunky female friend asked as he darted into the Staff room and threw on an apron. Her sage coloured eyes were narrowed in annoyance and her fists were planted onto her hips in an intimidating manner.

"Nowhere." He smiled innocently before ushering the girl out of the door. Selphie was quick on her feet and began making any refreshment that needed to be made. Watching her momentarily refill a large kettle and pulling out some chilled semi-skimmed milk Roxas sighed. Heading for the serving counter he put on a dashing smile and rubbed his hands together opening up another till.

"Next please?" He called out cheerfully, his next customer made his grin fade and eyes widen. She was hot.

_Then she turned around  
She took me down_

Her straightened hair was chopped just below her chin, and indigo eyes immediately locked with his azure eyes. She smiled back with eyes roaming the menu's behind him, all the while he couldn't help but stare. She put a finger to her lips in thought and that's when Roxas came back to Earth.

"Yes?" He asked, uncertain of what to say.

"Okay, 2 caramel chocolates, 1 hazel nut chocolate and 4 bottles of any juice you have." Roxas nodded with a raised brow, she responded by pointing a thumb behind her. On the far table were 2 other girls roughly the same age as her, one had dark ruby hair slightly longer and the other had dark black hair pulled into numerous braids that cascaded down her back. Both were surrounded by 4 younger children energetically bouncing on their seats.

"Tall…grande? All with whipped cream and sprinkles?" He pressed.

"Of course! And all Tall." She answered with another melting smile.

"That'll be 270 munny please." The ebony haired customer stifled a startled expression and cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay…" She mumbled rummaging through her small brown bag for her purse.

"I'll go get your orders while you're looking." Seeing her nod in acknowledgement Roxas darted off and began creating the orders with the intention of giving this certain customer a few more sprinkles than needed. Selphie wiped her forehead and stood beside Roxas taking the ordered bottles of juice from his grasp.

"Any help?" He shook his head. Selphie rose a brow and glanced over her shoulder, returning with a smile. "Ooh, Roxas likes the look of someone?" The blonde only smiled, not once looking at her and tried ignoring the forming blush on his cheeks.

"Just give them to her."

_Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

Selphie came back and stood, once more at Roxas' side, rocking on her heels and watching him as he filled the 3 mugs with the different hot chocolates and readied the whipped cream and chocolate topping.

"Her name's Yuffie," Selphie muttered giggling. "Just incase you're interested…" With that she walked off with another victorious smile from making him blush. His eyes roamed over to the customer again, so her name was Yuffie? Sure he'd served a lot of girls before, some even more attractive than Yuffie. But they'd never caught his attention like this before. It made him wonder what she was really like.

_Cant say exactly what it was  
__She's not the usual type_

Yuffie bit down on her bottom lip to halt a forming smile at something her friend was whispering to her. It was the red head, who was also wearing a similar attire to Yuffie. Checkered unbuttoned shirts that were tied at the bottom, revealing the tiniest portion of skin, their legs were graced with denim shorts cut messily near the top of their thighs. It flattered them both Roxas decided, but at the same time they didn't look like they were, 'out for something'. Curiously lifting his head over the crowd he found the other dark haired girl wearing the same. A party maybe? It would explain why the children were wearing party hats and were clasping either a balloon or goody bag. Directing his attention back to his work he added the cool whipped cream onto the 2 Hazelnut orders, his mind pondering what the friend's could be talking about.

_She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile_

He skilfully balanced the piping drinks on a navy circular tray and placed them in front of Yuffie. Her eyes seemed to glisten.

"Woah, Kairi look! Extra chocolate?" His stomach fluttered seeing her smile once more. Kairi nudged her friend before walking away with the Hazelnut orders, Roxas knew they were up to something. Giving his undivided attention to Yuffie once more he tried to ignore Kairi's secretive mumbles to the unknown girl who was occasionally looking his way.

"I guessed you had a sweet tooth."

"ROXAS! Where the hell have you been? God damnit, poor Selph here had to try and take over your role!" Roxas winced at the sound of Cid's gruff voice. He daren't look back and only inwardly prayed for mercy.

"Cid, please. He's serving and he's doing his job well. Oh quit glaring at him like that, you'll scare off the customers." A softer feminine voice defended the boy's cause, Roxas was eternally grateful for the answered pray and would have to shower Shera in thanks later.

"…Roxas eh?" Yuffie rose a brow.

"Heh." Oh, how embarrassing.

_Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand_

"Huh?" His palm was held gently by hers while her other shaking hand scribbled a few numbers down onto his skin along with her name. Sweat began to form on his temples and travel towards his hands as heat haunted his cheeks. Since when has he been this flushed over a girl he doesn't even know? Yuffie looked up at him once more, her cheeks rivalling his own and her nerves slowly relaxing.

"Uh… call me?" She asked unsure herself. He could tell this wasn't a habit of hers, she must've been egged along by her friend. In a flash she picked up her own mug and retreated to the safety of the table, where the two other teens were eagerly waiting for, what seemed to be the details. He scratched the back of his neck impishly, which was also uncomfortably beginning to sweat. _Gah, I hope this isn't marking my shirt._

_Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

Roxas could faintly hear fragments of what the trio were discussing from his distance. He dreamily asked for he next customer, wrote down their order - which included 2 portions of fudge cake, and set off to make them. His hands routinely did the work leaving his mind to wander back to Yuffie, he could hear her laugh from where he was. Selphie gave him a playful punch in the ribs.

"Way-hey! Go Roxas, I saw you get her number."

"I didn't really get it, she just… gave it." Selphie nodded absently.

"Well I'm glad she did! You wouldn't have had the balls to get it yourself." Snapping his head towards his friend she rose an 'all knowing' brow. "Do lie either, you know you wouldn't have." She added cutting 2 pieces of cake for him and neatly placing them on two crystal white plates.

_  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_

Selphie flicked her chestnut hair and typed the orders onto the till for the price.

"180 munny please." The older man handed her the munny and politely told her to keep the change. "Thank you Sir. Next?" Slapping Roxas arm her eyes narrowed, as he didn't even flinch. The younger girl yanked his collar down to her level. "Come on Roxas, leave cloud 9!" Clearing her throat she addressed the next customer with a plastered smile and sent Roxas off to get the beverages or food. He didn't need to think about where things were, he'd done them so often now Selphie knew any of the Staff could do it blindfolded.

_Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

Roxas came back moments later with a freshly made ham salad sandwich and a strong black coffee, handing them to the middle-aged lady his smile faded. Just beyond the business woman he found Yuffie, Kairi and the other's closing the door behind them, the children's hands firmly held by their elders. Roxas heard the _ding_ of the till being closed, but his lazuline eyes glued to Yuffie's back.

"She's leaving." He mumbled softly, Selphie followed his gaze. Yuffie stopped suddenly and glanced over her shoulder. Her own ultramarine eyes locked with his, a shy smile graced her rounded face as she waved. Roxas couldn't help but smile too and returned the wave, gesturing that he would call her. Seeing her turn back around in embarrassment a chuckle erupted from his throat.

"Hey, Prince Charming. Happy now?" Selphie asked with a hint of a forming giggle in her voice.

"Yeah…" His voice drifted.

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_

"Okay Romeo, back to work." Cid patted his shoulder, Roxas was confused by his understanding nature. How many people had Selphie told? Memorising a few orders he started for the main counter and pulled out another fresh chilled carton of milk and found himself refilling the topping sprinklers and sugar bowl. Every once in a while he caught himself looking down at this palm and at the readable smudged writing. He repeatedly had to tear his gaze away and engross himself in his work. Wonder if she's thinking of me too? Shaking his head he tried to register the next order he had to carry out.

_Just another day  
It started out like any other_

"Of course she is dear." Startled at a reply Roxas jumped visibly and knocked the bowl of fresh sugar over. Tiny grains of light reflecting sugar drown the counter, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Seeing another pair of hands help him he trailed his focus to the owner.

"I mean, who wouldn't like our Roxas?" Shera's deep eyes drew Roxas into her and unintentionally calmed his nerves. As a mother would wrap her child securely into an embrace, Shera had the same effect on him. The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, a slow blur. Roxas couldn't even remember when he spoke last during his shift.

_Just another girl  
Who took my breath away_

Untying his apron he left it in the usual place along with Selphie's and was walking with her back to the car park.

"So," She started, her clothing now visible without the apron. "You gonna call her soon?" Selphie pestered straightening her own white blouse, unlike Roxas, she wore smart pin stripped trousers instead of jeans. Opening his car door he hesitated, when was he going to call Yuffie?

"I dunno. When do you think I should?" Selphie was now sat in the driver's seat of her small red Clio with the window wound down.

"I think you should when you get home, it's still and early night. You could at least get to know her a little more before taking her on a date."

"Hey…" Roxas cried, willing a blush to stay hidden. Victory.

"Well duh Roxas, what do you expect? A friendly banter? You and I both know how you felt about her, just take it slow. But remember," She pointed a warning finger his way. "Talk before dating." He laughed in response.

_Then she turned around  
She took me down_

Selphie turned her keys and made the small engine roar. Buckling herself up with the seatbelt she wound the window partly up and gave Roxas a small wave,

"Night Roxas. See you on Monday." Then she took off.

Roxas exhaled deeply and leaned his head back onto the headrest of his chair. His eyes were beginning to ache under his closed lids as he reflected on the day. Opening them back up was a chore, only now he began to feel the effects of rushing around on your feet all day. Unbuttoning his shirt he unwound the window to invite a breeze onto his warm chest. It was a humid evening, quite surprising for this time of year. Bringing his own vehicle to life he reversed from the parking lot and headed for home sweet home.

Again the car's that drove by him were like a melted palette of colour, another blur in his day. The sky was washed in a careless orange and pink glow, luckily the route home wasn't as busy as it was earlier. Arriving home he locked his car and staggered to the front door, certain to rest his throbbing soles. Closing it behind him he threw his keys onto the nearby shelf and absent mindly stepped into the living room. Falling onto the comfort of his leather sofa he stretched and stifled a yawn. These working hours were getting the better of him, and he still had some college essay's to finish before Monday. Spotting the phone merely inches away, he found the temptation unbearable. Pulling himself upright he picked up the phone and dialled the numbers written on his palm. His hands were shaking, what would he say?

"Hello?" A soft voice asked, he smiled in recognition.

"Hey it's Roxas."

"Oh. Hi." He could practically see the coal haired girl grin, laying back comfortably he cleared his throat and intended to take Selphie's advise.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Finished! Maybe not fluffy and maybe not a 'real' cliffy. BUT it's a nice simple read. And now I finally have this idea written out I'm hoping to get on with my other updates. Wish me luck. And for all you lovely readers, click the review button - make me happy and claim your cookie! Kai xoxox 


End file.
